Vanishing
by Danthedude123
Summary: Everyone knows the Thanos Snap, but what if it transferred over to different univeses. Yes, I believe in a multiverse. I do not own Marvel or Spirit Animals. Rated T for no reason.
1. The Snap

**Hey guys! This is an idea that came across mind recently, so enjoy!**

In the Marvel Universe...

Thor: I told you... you'd die for that

Thanos: *Screams*

Thanos: You should have... You should... You should of gone for head. *Snaps*

Thor: NOOOO!


	2. Death With Dust

In the Spirit Animals Universe...

Abeke P.O.V

The four were sitting in Meilin's room, talking about random things that come across their minds, when all of a sudden, it feels like the air got heavier. Abeke knew there was something wrong.

"Guys..." said Abeke. "I think there is something wrong."

"What?" asked Rollan

"It's feel like the air got heavier." said Abeke. Conor looked around the room, and nodded.

"Yeah, I feel it too." said Conor, confused.

"Maybe it's just humid?" said Meilin

"I don't think so," said Abeke. Suddenly, Olvan burst into the room. He was breathing hard, as if he had raced clean across Greenhaven to reach them.

"Olvan," Meilin said uncertainly. "What's going on?"

"Two of our Greencloaks just disappeared." said Olvan, out of breath.

"Disappeared how?" asked Rollan.

"They..." Olvan said. "...turned to dust."

"What?" all of them exclaimed.

"We need to-" Olvan got cut off as he turned to dust and fell down, his sword clattering. Abeke screamed.

"What just happened!?" said Conor, horrified.

"I don't know," Abeke said, scared.

"We must find Lenori," said Meilin. "Let's go!" They all left the room, but Rollan stayed, still sitting down on the floor.

"Rollan," said Meilin impatiently. "We need to hurry!"

"Um," said Rollan. "Something is wrong." He turned to dust.

"Rollan?" said Meilin. She ran back in the room, searching the her room. "Rollan. ROLLAN!"

"We need to go, Meilin." said Abeke. "We need to warn Lenori!"

"But Rollan just disppeared!"exclaimed Meilin.

"We can figure out what happened to him later." said Conor. "We are possibly under attack." Meilin seemed to catch herself.

"Let's go, then." said Meilin. "Also, release your spirit animals. We need the extra speed." They nodded, releasing their friends.

"We don't have enough time to explain what's going on, just give us speed." said Conor. The animals gave a subtle nodding gesture, and Abeke felt full of energy. They started to run. They were twisting and turning in the hallways, and suddenly bumped into Lenori.

**Got to end the chapter, getting too long.**


	3. Goodbye, my friend

"Lenori," Meilin said, speaking with uncharacteristic speed. "There is something going on. I think we are under at-"

"I know," she said. "I was trying to find you guys." Her bird chirped. "I know something is wrong. Ten of our Greencloaks just vanished, into dust. Where's Rollan?"

"He turned to dust." said Conor. "Along with Olvan."

"This is not good." said Lenori, as she turned to dust.

"No. No. No!" screamed Abeke. "What's is happening to Greenhaven."

"I'm scared, Abeke."said Conor weakly. Abeke expected Meilin to add something, but her attention was somewhere else. She looked over, and saw that Jhi had fallen over, with Meilin looking over her, kneeling.

"Jhi!" Meilin said, voice shaking. "What's going on." Jhi gave a mournful baying, and wisped away. Meilin started crying.

"My Jhi..." whimpered Meilin. "My poor Jhi..."

Finn P.O.V

Finn was sent on a mission, with Maya, to investigate something strange that happened at Glengavin. He had Donn at one side, Maya at the other, with her salamander, Tini, sitting on her shoulder.

"Finn." Maya said urgently. "Something's wrong." She gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look at Donn." she said, horrified. He looked over at Donn. He was vanishing, dust particles flying.

"Donn!" he yelled. He ran over to him, but it was too late. He was already gone. He cursed. Finn then looked over to Maya, and she was turning to dust, along with her salamander, the same way Donn did.

"It's over." Finn said, as he vanished away.


	4. A Big Loss

Kalani P.O.V

Kalani watched in shock and horror, as her tribe was being dusted.

"Katoa," she said to her spirit animal, but he was missing. "Katoa?" She felt her insides churn, and turned to dust.

Kirat P.O.V

Kirat was in the market near Zourtzi, when suddenly, everyone was vanishing. Into dust. The marketplace erupted into chaos as people were disappearing left and right. He called out Cabaro, for protection. Then he felt sick, and disappeared.

Abeke P.O.V

The group ran down the hallways, to reach the entrance. They ran past the Great Hall, with disappearing Greencloaks everywhere. They had to escape, before they were dusted. Just before they made it, Conor stumbled in his steps, and fell down.

"Conor!" she yelled. She helped him up. "What happened?"

"Abeke..." he said, swaying. She had to hold him by the shoulder so he wouldn't fall over again. "Abeke, I don't feel so good."

"Conor, what do you mean?" asked Meilin. Suddenly, Conor fell into Abeke. Abeke caught him, so they were in a hug.

"No, Conor." said Abeke weakly. "Don't leave. Don't leave us."

"I don't wanna go..." said Conor. "I don't wanna go." Conor fell backwards. Abeke was still holding on to him, so she fell with him. Conor fell on his back, her on top of him.

"Take care of Briggan for me, okay?" said Conor. "I love you, Abeke."

"I love you too." Abeke said, resting her forehead against his. Conor turned to dust.

"I'm so sorry, Abeke." said Meilin, her expression between pity and horror.

"This is the end." Abeke said with resignation. Suddenly, the air became lighter.


	5. Balanced

Meilin P.O.V

A few moments passed. Nothing happened to them. They were okay.

"We are not dead." she said. "How?"

_1 week later_

They had getting reports from all over the world, saying that the whole world was affected by the dusting. They counted the remaining Greencloaks, and realized that only half of them were killed.

"Half?" Abeke said. "Why half?"

"That's odd..." Meilin said

A servant came up to her and said, "Another report went in. They say half of the world's population was killed, including the Prime Minister of Amaya."

"Half." Abeke said. "Half, half, half."

"Abeke, are you okay?" Meilin said.

"I was once told that there was going to be a being that wants things halved. Balanced, as all things should be."

"Do you think there's a way to get the others back?"

"I don't know, Meilin. I don't know."

**Well that was quite a story! Took me longer than I thought to finish it, but yeah. If you want to continue where I left off, feel free to do so.**


End file.
